Batsuit
}} The Batsuits were the costumes Batman developed and used for himself in his crime-fighting career. All Batsuits incorporated a utility belt with compartments to hold several items, the contents of which changed according to his needs and often included items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, remote controls for his vehicles, and more. History Before the Batsuit In his earliest adventures as a crime fighter, Bruce Wayne wore simple clothing and a ski mask. Failing to strike fear into the hearts of his quarry, he resolved to develop a more intimidating visage. First Batsuit When Bruce Wayne constructed the first incarnation of the Batsuit, it was a relatively simple prototype design. The utility belt consisted of cloth pouches that housed small throwing weapons, such as spiked pellets and grappling hooks. The costume itself featured simple gloves without any scallops, and a plain black bat-emblem over the pectoral region. The original Batsuit's cape and cowl also featured the same black-with-blue-highlights color scheme that the second and fourth Batsuits would have. After Bruce donned the mask of Batman for the first time, Alfred Pennyworth was genuinely frightened by his master's new appearance. Second Batsuit Batman's second Batsuit incorporated more advanced materials and more varied gadgets and weaponry. The cloth pouches on the utility belt were replaced by rigid yellow cylinders, and the bat emblem was now encircled by a yellow oval reminiscent of the Bat-Signal. The simple grappling hook and line were replaced by a device that launched a line-trailing grapple over great distances, although the hook and line still saw action from time to time. It was during this redesign that the many gadgets and accessories designed to complement the suit and expand Batman's arsenal began to appear, such as a rebreathing apparatus and a motorcycle helmet designed similarly to the cowl. Third Batsuit Batman's third Batsuit was more reminiscent of the first in design and was given a more muted color scheme of black and gray. The yellow oval from his bat-emblem also disappeared, replaced by a larger black bat symbol. This suit continued to advance the range of gadgetry and weapons available to Batman. Batman appeared to have returned to using cloth pouches in this suit's utility belt. The third Batsuit was also the first to incorporate functional wings and a jetpack to enable gliding and flight. The cowl's ears were reinforced, acting as a deterrent should his head end up inside machinery ears-first. This version also had retractable claws to allow Batman to cling to the sides of buildings and vehicles. Early 21st Century Batsuit At some point before the founding of the original Justice League, Batman’s suit underwent another redesign. This fourth suit retained the simplicity of the third design, but reincorporated the first and second costumes’ blue accents - albeit now muted and more purplish. It was actually the most similar in both design and color to the original Batsuit; with the addition of lengthened ears on the cowl, scallops on the gloves, and heels on the boots. This suit also continued the trend of advancing the arsenal available to the Batman. Once again, the utility belt was redesigned. This time, the compartments retained the size of the cloth pouch versions, but appear to have been constructed of a more rigid material. Mid 21st Century Batsuit .]] The final Batsuit was developed presumably to compensate for Bruce Wayne's advancing age and was eventually inherited by Terry McGinnis when he assumed the mantle of Batman. The Suit was at least two decades old when Terry became Gotham's new savior; however, its technology was so advanced that it was still considered state of the art. Another fifteen years later, Terry was still wearing this Batsuit, though its belt had pouches. Other Batsuits Knight Armor While in a virtual reality created by Riddler, Batman was forced to act as a living chess piece and wore a suit of armor indicative of his “Dark Knight” moniker. Fireproof To battle the villain Firefly, Batman donned a heavy suit that was very resistant to heat and fire. Bat Armor A powered exosuit developed by Bruce Wayne during his later years as Batman. The suit gave its wearer excellent protection from attacks and was able to shrink so as to be concealed beneath clothing. The suit was not used extensively, because its use puts a great strain on Bruce's heart. The Savage Time In the alternate timeline created by Vandal Savage's disruptions of the historical events of World War II, Bruce Wayne still became Batman. The Batsuit he developed in this alternate timeline reflected the state of war he lived under. This suit incorporated a helmet with seemingly no eyes (possibly a visor) and several rigid armor plates. Unlike the Batman of the primary timeline, this Batman incorporated firearms into his arsenal. Justice Lords In an alternate universe very similar to our own, Justice Lord Batman altered his costume after the Justice League transitioned to being the Justice Lords. The new costume had elements of our universe's late 21st-century Batsuit yet incorporated design elements similar to the other Justice Lords' costumes. Gallery File:Batman's virtual Knight armor.png|Batman’s Knight Armor worn in Riddler’s virtual reality. File:Fireproof Batsuit.png|Fireproof Batsuit. File:Bbbatarmor.png|The Bat Armor. File:Savage Time Batman.png|Savage Time Batman. File:LordBatman.png|Justice Lord Batman. Sightings First Batsuit Batman: The Animated Series * "The Mechanic" * "Robin's Reckoning" Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Second Batsuit Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Third Batsuit Superman: The Animated Series * "World's Finest" * "Knight Time" * "The Demon Reborn" Feature films * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Static Shock * "The Big Leagues" * "Hard as Nails" * "Future Shock" Fourth Batsuit * "Secret Origins" * "The Enemy Below" * "Paradise Lost" * "The Brave and the Bold" * "Injustice For All" * "Fury" * "Legends" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "Metamorphosis" * "The Savage Time, Part III" * "Twilight" * "Tabula Rasa" * "Only A Dream" * "Maid of Honor" * "A Better World" * "Secret Society" * "Hereafter" * "Wild Cards" * "Starcrossed"}} Static Shock * "A League of Their Own" * "Initiation" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" * "Kid Stuff" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * " " * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Clash" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Epilogue" * "Shadow of the Hawk" * "Flash and Substance" * "Dead Reckoning" * "Ancient History" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" }} Final Batsuit * "Shadows" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Future Shock" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" References Category:A to Z Category:Battlesuits